


I'll sing for you

by Jahssel



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, There's no proper relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ByungJoo's favorite singer is his neighbor who he doesn't know in person. One day he stops singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll sing for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



Byungjoo was already used to the beautiful voice he could hear from his balcony every morning, but today was different. The boy, as Byungjoo thought whoever lived under his flat was, always went out to his balcony, maybe to water his plants, maybe to breath the fresh air, Byungjoo didn’t know. But he always sang. So, in order to hear his beautiful voice better, Byungjoo would also go out to his balcony. 

But today the boy didn’t sing, Byungjoo stayed out the whole morning waiting for the boy to sing but it never happened. Byungjoo thought of the slight possibility of the boy not being home that day. But that was almost impossible, that guy was always there in the morning, then again, Byungjoo didn’t know the boy, let along his schedule.

Now that he thought about it, he knew absolutely nothing about the boy, just that he lived in the flat under his and that he had a lovely voice. Maybe it was impossible, but somehow he liked the boy. His voice was so beautiful he had somehow fallen for him; it was up to the point where he felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought of him. He didn’t know how that was possible but it had worked for Prince Eric, hopefully the boy wasn’t a mermaid.

That day sucked, he didn’t have to go to school that day but his boss in the record shop he worked in had decided to cut personal and the first ones he decided to fire were him and his friend Jiho. Jiho told him he could get a job in his uncle’s bakery and that he’d try to get a job for him as well but he wasn’t sure if his uncle would be much help. He could see it in Jiho’s face, he’d need to start looking for a new job.

The next day wasn’t very different. Once again, the boy didn’t sing and Byungjoo was late for his class, blame the boy for it as he stayed in his balcony waiting for him to sing. He failed an exam that was worth 40% of his grade and some girl spilled her drink on him, making him smell like orange juice the whole day. He was starting to think that maybe that boy gave him good luck. Maybe he was a lucky object, well, person, if that even made sense, but Byungjoo would wait until the next day to verify if his suppositions were true.

And maybe they were. The orange juice was an accident, but two girls confusing him with someone else and spilling their drinks on him, plus the Dean telling him to go home even though he had an exam that day was definitely something. Now, he wouldn’t stand for it to happen again.

He arrived to his apartment and took off his clothes, jumping to the shower. “Fuck.” He said when the water didn’t seem to heat up. He had to shower with freezing water, and the fact that he forgot to buy conditioner and his hair was a complete mess once he got out of the shower didn’t help his mood. He quickly dried himself off and got dressed. He combed his hair as best as he could, it felt disgusting in his fingers, having dyed his hair blond, it felt like straw.

He was ready to visit that guy. Even if he had never talked to him, or seen him in general, his luck was in game. He opened the door of his place and ran down the stairs going automatically to the door that was placed directly under his. He wasn’t sure if there was anyone there but he knocked on the door anyway. He heard a loud groan inside but no one opened. Byungjoo knocked again and again, maybe it was weird, knocking the door of someone he didn’t even know just because he thought maybe he was a lucky charm. Byungjoo started to question his logic and thought about leaving when someone opened the door.

“Look you asshole. I already told you to… Who are you?” In the door step stood a very cute boy with dark black hair and light brown eyes, his face features reminded Byungjoo of a cat somehow. The, now confirmed, boy’s hair was a complete mess, he had bags under his bloodshot eyes, maybe he was crying? He was wearing pajama pants and he was barefooted. Byungjoo still thought the boy was cuter than he could ever imagine.

“uh…. I’m Byungjoo, I live upstairs.” The boy frowned and gave Byungjoo an annoyed stare. “Hansol.” He simply answered before adding a “What do you want?” He raised an eyebrow as Byungjoo just stared at him, dumbfounded with the boy’s beauty.

“Oh yeah is just that… Uh…” Byungjoo didn’t know how to put it in words, how do you even explain something like that. “It’s just that you always sing… In the morning.” Hansol’s eyes widened and he looked a bit afraid, of what? Byungjoo wasn’t sure, but it worried him 

“Sorry if that bothered you! I’ve stopped anyway.” Hansol’s look directed towards the floor, finding it more interesting than the handsome boy in front of him. Byungjoo shook his head along with his hands worried he might have bothered Hansol. 

“It’s because you’ve stopped that I’m here!” Byungjoo basically shouted making Hansol flinch but look up anyway.

“What do you mean?” Byungjoo bit his lip before answering “You stopped three days ago and I’ve been having bad luck and it’s because I’m pretty sure you’re a luck charm of some sort.” 

Hansol looked at him with the sassiest look he could pull before closing the door in Byungjoo’s face without any sort of remorse or pity. Byungjoo let out a frustrated sigh and started knocking again, he wasn’t about to give up, not after properly meeting the boy. “Please… You don’t get it!” Hansol wanted to ignore the guy and go back in to weeping under his bed covers, but stayed behind the door waiting for the boy to say something that made proper sense. 

“Please. I need my luck back and your voice is really beautiful, fuck, all you is beautiful.” Byungjoo said the last sentence without actually thinking, but it certainly made Hansol blush. A handsome boy he had never seen before had told him he and his voice were beautiful. Hansol blushed and slowly opened the door only to find the boy as red as a tomato, from his neck, up to the tip of his ears. “Sorry if I’m talking nonsense, but it’s the truth.” Byungjoo said, his face starting to turn into his normal pale colour once again. Hansol signalled him to come into his flat. It was very similar to Byungjoo’s but with different furniture and messier, an incredible thing considering Byungjoo’s flat was a complete mess.

“What’s this luck thing?” Hansol asked sitting on his leather sofa patting the spot next to him to make Byungjoo sit next to him. Byungjoo started explaining right from the beginning, Hansol seemed to be judging him through the whole story.

“Have you noticed how illogical that sounds?” Hansol asked once Byungjoo finished his story. He nodded ashamed and stared at his hands pouting “Got anything else to add?” Hansol added crossing his arms in front of his chest. Byungjoo looked at him through his bangs and mumbled a, “You’re more handsome than I imagined.” Hansol blushed harder than before “Also, why did you stop singing?” This time he fully looked at Hansol who sighed “I just went through a bad relationship and let’s just say I’m too sad to sing.” Hansol stared at his hands, there was a moment of silence before he felt Byungjoo’s lips pressed against his cheek “It’ll be alright, you don’t need another person to be happy.” Byungjoo whispered.

Hansol cried for a couple of hours after that, but he somehow felt happier. Maybe he’d keep this weird boy around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^ hope you liked it
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
